FANTASTIC TUNE
|Artiste = Kenshō Ono |Date de sortie = 26 février 2014 |Précédant = WALK |Suivant = GLITTER DAYS}} 'FANTASTIC TUNE '''est le premier single de Kenshō Ono, le seiyu de Kuroko. La chanson a été sélectionnée pour être le deuxième ending de la deuxièe saison de l'anime Kuroko no Basuke. Liste des titres #''FANTASTIC TUNE #''For the glory days'' #''FANTASTIC TUNE（Off Vocal)'' #''For the glory days（Off Vocal)'' Les deux éditions régulières et spéciales de l'album contiennent une carte-photo d'Kenshō Ono . L'édition spéciale comprend le clip de FANTASTIC TUNE. Video Lyrics Japanese = 霞んだ未来を切り裂くように照らす光 無数の可能性を求め Gotta open my eyes Wake up 錆付いた目に灯を燈せ Get up 燻ってる場合じゃないんだ絶対 用意された理想なんていらない 揺らぐことのない意志と 未完成な地図でいいから 明日を掴めこの手で デタラメなリズムで 塗り替えていく過去に 後悔一つありえないだろ ありのままのビートで 繰り返してく現在を 重ねた未来輝くように 刻み込んだ存在を結晶として Keep it in my story Maybe そう確証なんてさ Right now 持てるはずはない One day 得る結果としての メッセージ I mean it 容赦無い選択を躊躇いもしない 駆け引きもいらない 繋ぐべき道をただ進んでいくだけ 焦ることはないはずなんだ ゆっくりとこの目で確かめればいい 明日を描けこの手で ガムシャラでいいさきっと らしさだって知ってるんだ 後悔なんてしたくないだろ 掻き鳴らせよ自由を 振りかざせよ切望を 不器用だってかまわないから 今は前だけを向いていくんだ With a fantastic tune Taking time for ease my pain and listening to the sound from myself myself… What a fantastic tune デタラメなリズムで 塗り替えていく過去に 後悔一つありえないだろ ありのままのビートで 繰り返してく現在を 重ねた未来輝くように 刻み込んだ存在を結晶として Keep it in my story |-| Romaji = kasunda mirai wo kirisaku youni terasu hikari musuu no kanousei wo motome Gotta open my eyes Wake up sabitsuita me ni hi wo tomose Get up kusubutteru baai janain da zettai youi sareta risou nante iranai yuragu koto no nai ishi to mikansei na chizu de ii kara asu wo tsukame kono te de detarame na RIZUMU de nurikaete iku kako ni koukai hitotsu arienai daro ari no mama no BIITO de kurikaeshiteku genzai wo kasaneta mirai kagayaku youni kizamikonda sonzai wo kesshou toshite Keep it in my story Maybe sou kakushou nante sa Right now motteru hazu wa nai One day uru kekka toshite no MESSEJI I mean it youshanai sentaku wo tamerai mo shinai kakehiki mo iranai tsunagu beki michi wo tada susunde iku dake aseru koto wa nai hazu nanda yukkuri to kono me de tashikamereba ii asu wo egake kono te de gamushara de ii sa kitto rashisa datte shitterun da koukai nante shitakunai daro kakinaraseyo jiyuu wo furikazaseyo setsubou wo bukyou datte kamawanai kara ima wa mae dake wo muite ikunda With a fantastic tune Taking time for ease my pain and listening to the sound from myself myself… What a fantastic tune detarame na RIZUMU de nurikaete iku kako ni koukai hitotsu arienai daro ari no mama no BIITO de kurikaeshiteku genzai wo kasaneta mirai kagayaku youni kizamikonda sonzai wo kesshou toshite Keep it in my storyRomaji & Tranduit par Mirai•Asahi *Les paroles originales est écrit en katakana japonais " meeseeji "(メッセージ) mais il est chanté avec une prononciation Anglaise. |-| English = The overshadowed future is cut up like the illuminating light Wish for an infinite number of possibilities Gotta open my eyes Wake up, light up these rusty eyes on fire Get up, it’s not a situation where you smoulder everything, not ever These prepared ideals aren’t needed for a person who doesn’t tremble An uncompleted map is fine, take hold of tomorrow with these hands Overtake the past with a nonsensical rhythm There is no way to have even one regret With the beat as it is Relapse the overlapping present time, shining just like the future My existence is etched into writing in blood Keep it in my story Maybe right now, there’s no positive proof that can be held I mean it when I say that one day, the results obtained will be sent by a message No faltering with making merciless choices, tactics are not needed Precede to the path where I should be connecting to There should be no such need to hurry All you can do is slowly ascertain what you should do with these eyes Draw out tomorrow with these hands Being reckless is alright, your sense of self will surely be known You don’t want to have something like regrets Proclaim to the thrumming freedom, and to despair I don’t mind if you are all awkward Now all I’m going to do is face what’s in front of me With a fantastic tune Taking time for ease my pain and listening to the sound from myself myself… What a fantastic tune Overtake the past with a nonsensical rhythm There is no way to have even one regret With the beat as it is Relapse the overlapping present time, shining just like the future My existence is etched into writing in blood Keep it in my story References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:ED